


Sweetness & Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sweet Love Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Attraction, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Meetings, First Time, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve doesn’t think he would find love again,  He goes to his favorite bakery, & found that the owner to be nice, loyal, & attractive. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Sweetness & Love:

*Summary: Steve doesn’t think he would find love again, He goes to his favorite bakery, & found that the owner to be nice, loyal, & attractive. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was on his way to his favorite bakery, **_Amazing Grace_** , He wanted to have his favorite breakfast. He didn’t want to have it at home, & didn’t want to be there. It reminded him of his love of his life, His wife, Catherine Rollins, who died of cancer the year before.

 

He started on his walk, & he was flashbacked to the last conversation that he had with her.

 

_ <Flashback>: _

_“Steve, I want you to find someone, I want you to be happy, I want that person to deserve your love, & big heart”, She breathed out, She was glad that she has these precious moments with her husband, Cause she wanted him to remember these moments too._

_“I don’t want to find anyone else, There is no one I want or gonna love as much as I love you, I am afraid that I will forget you”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he lets out a few tears. She reached out weakly, & held his hand, as she said this to him, She knew that he would feel guilty, & that is not what she wanted, as she leaves this earth._

_“Sweetheart, You won’t forget me, Just think of the memories, I will be there for you, & in your heart too”, She said, as she lets out her last breath, & closed her eyes. Steve sadly checked her pulse, & lets his emotions out. He stayed with her, til he was ready to make arrangements._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

Steve was brought back to the present from his thoughts, when he realized that he was there. The Former Seal went in, so he can start his routine. He also was looking forward to see the owner.

 

The Blond Shorter Man, Who was the owner of the bakery, smiled, as Steve was coming in, “The Usual, Buddy ?”, which was an Apple Puff Dumpling Pastry”, “Coming right up”, He said, as he went to make him his plate.

 

“I am Danny”, The Loudmouth Blond said, as he handed him his plate, “Steve”, The Sercuity Consultant said, as he stuck his hand out, which Danny took, & shook it. Once he was done, Steve paid the bill, tipped well, & left. Danny thought he never saw a man more attractive before.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
